Because Of Him
by Damaged-Scene
Summary: The sports center in camp was empty, except for them two and the headless Nate. "Why are you murdering my brother?" He gestured to the crumbled cut-out and she frowned, the unhappy memories forcing their way into her head. "He cheated on me." Shaitlyn.


Caitlyn kicked and punched until her anger had almost drained. She glared at the punching bag with a cut-out of Nate Black taped onto it, aiming directly for the... less exposed part. She kicked with her left leg, then her right. Her boxing gloves were secured around her small fists, making them larger.

She delivered a right hook, tearing at the cardboard bastard. Songs by that one chick, Kelly Clarkson, blared in her ears and Behind These Hazel Eyes was playing.

"Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces." Caitlyn sang as she punched again, the leather of the gloves making hard contact with the punching bag and the douchebag's face. "Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just thought you were the one."

Caitlyn did a roundhouse kick and the head of the cut-out fell right off. She smirked and began to punch furiously, her anger still not gone.

"Broken up deep inside. But you won't get to see the tears I cry, behind these hazel eyes." She sang angrily, glaring at the headless cut-out. The song soon stopped and she sighed, pulling out the headphones.

"Caitlyn?" A husky, manly voice interrupted her from tearing the fuck out of the bastard. Even if the real one was probably sleeping with her best friend right now. Anger boiled her veins once again and she started to punch his arms, his fake guitar, everything.

"Caitlyn!" A hand gripped her shoulder and she turned around while pulling off her gloves, predicting that it was Nate. She swung swiftly, her hand making contact with the boy's privates. She looked down and gasped at the whimpering rockstar. "Shane!" He looked up at her, his face twisted into one of pain.

He forced a smile. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I thought you were your douchebag of a brother and I kicked you and..." She trailed off, a guilty frown on her face. A few minutes of her awkwardly fumbling with her hands and him whimpering at the pain she inflicted upon him.

"Are you gonna help me or just stand there until I die of pain?" He joked, standing up. She glared, rolling her eyes. "You know, I did it once. I can do it again," He looked at her, somewhat scared. "On 'accident'." She used air quotes and smirked.

He gave a look of horror and she giggled before throwing a cold pack at him. He smiled, grateful, and placed the cold pack on his pants, sighing in relief. "Now, tell me something," He said, frowning. She sat down on a box that was full of Nate's personal things. The sports center in camp was empty, except for them two and the headless Nate. "Why are you murdering my brother?" He gestured to the crumbled cut-out and she frowned, the unhappy memories forcing their way into her head.

"He cheated on me." Shane's eyes widened and his heart practically tore. His brother, his seemingly sweet brother... "He what?" This couldn't be happening. The earlier aggressive girl's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "With Tess." Her voice cracked and Shane looked down, his eyes showing traces of sadness and sympathy.

"Caitlyn, I'm so s-"

"Sorry. Yeah, everyone is." She got up, trying to avoid her tears. She quickly put back on her gloves and started to punch and kick the cutout again. "This won't help." He stated randomly after 5 minutes. She glanced at him but didn't reply, kicking the tearing ex-boyfriend. "You know I'm right. Just stop." His voice was laced with annoyness but a trace of concern.

He wouldn't care though. He's just like his brother. And to think she had a crush on him. They're all the same. Bastards.

"Shut up." She spat, more toward herself than Shane. "You're not gonna get any happier by doing this. Just stop!" He hissed the last part, staring at her. Why would his brother cheat?

This girl was perfect. Beautiful, sweet, aggressive, sexy, tomboyish, can look sexy but not slutty. Did he mention that she had tons of musical talent? Wait.

He couldn't think of her in this way. This is his brother's gi- Was. She was. Before Nate cheated on her. But still. She probably didn't need him. She was independent.

"Why should I have to deal with this maturely? He cheated on me!" She replied as her voice cracked, staring at the cut-out. He was right. He was so accurate. This wasn't gonna solve anything. This was gonna help her in murdering the popstar. Which really wasn't a good thing at all. She took off the gloves, sighing.

"He isn't worth it." The reply from Shane was so small that she barely heard it. "He isn't. I know he isn't. But was she worth it?" She didn't even realize Shane was in front of her now. He stared in her hazel eyes, his features showing sympathy. Sympathy.

Just another word for pity. "She wasn't. He's an idiot, a bastard." She nodded, her sad smile breaking and tears sliding down her cheeks. Suddenly, she was in Shane's arms and she felt so warm, so safe. Like nothing can hurt her now. Nate didn't exist anymore in Shane's arms. She buried her face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, his chin set gently on top of her head.

"He doesn't deserve you." He whispers in her ear, his hot breath sending the hair on the back of her neck up. "He doesn't, does he?" She murmurs back, her eyes closed and her mind dizzy from Shane's cologne. Was it Polo Black? God, it was so musky and mesmerizing.

"No, but I do." Her eyes shot open and she looked up into the dark chocolate eyes of a sweet, sensitive, charming man. A man she knew she could love one day. More than Nate. "Shane-"

"I know, I'm no Nate. But I think I could be better." He sounded so promising, so full of hope. She stared as he smiled softly. "You think you deserve me?" She finally replied.

"Well, no. No one quite deserves you. But I do know you deserve a guy like me. Not to sound cocky." They both laughed and she grinned at him.

"You're no Nate. But that's a good thing." She wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged on it, pulling his face down to hers. She placed her lips upon his as he leaned down more and snaked his arms around her waist. She pulled away and smiled at the grinning rockstar before grabbing the cardboard cut-out and throwing it out the door, into the summer night.

She didn't need Nate. Not even a fake cut-out of him.

Why would she if she had a guy like Shane?


End file.
